vally_corefandomcom-20200213-history
Colt Attack! (Page)
Overview In Colt Attack you play as either a Genetics Security officer, or a R.A.F.inc (Reaction Action Faction Incorporated) Objective? Kill the other team. There is no time limit just constant killing. Weapon list Here is the List of weapons. I have them setup in sub categories for faster checking. Sniper Rifles * Dsecrator Mark 1 - 45mm Anti-tank rifle. Will kill anyone (assuming they have 100 health)one shot if shot in the head or chest. Limbs take 2 shots. * Actuator MK1 - 12mm ESR (electro-magnetic Sniper Rifle) Will take out any one at almost any range. The bullets go at 8x the speed of sound (9002 feet per second). Head, Chest, Limb all deadly spots to be shot in. Handguns Sorry no Handguns are in yet. LMG/HMG * M134 Gatling Gun - A High end light Machine gun. Good for any range. 250 Round clip, 2000 RPM fire rate. Does 3 DMG per bullet but considering the fire rate and clip size that's more than fair. * XVI Devastator - A 16 barreled Gatling gun. Very high quality. 1000 Round Clip, 1000 RPM fire rate. Does 1 DMG per bullet but considering the fire rate and clip size that's way more than fair. AR/BR * Echo V - A Light assault rifle. Great for CqC and Long range applications. Does 13 DMG Per bullet. * Riza IV - A LAR meant for CqC applications. Shotguns * Murisela - The Murisela (Mur-E-zel-a) Is a powerful Plasma weapon. This gun fires super heated compressed gass at very high speeds. * Sorifel - The Sorifel (Sur-re-fell) Is a acid spraying shotgun. It fires carteges of acid that open up inside the barrel and spready out as it flies inflicting damage on contact do to the chemical burns caused by the acid. Explosives * B8 "Master" - 20mm Munitions launcher. Large explosion radius. * X9 "HeastSync" - A Advanced version of the B8 Master. Fires 2 rockets instead of one. A larger blast radius, but 25% less DMG. * Navana Cutter - SMGs * Xecro III - GenTech's Best Light SMG. Deadly accuracy with a big punch. * Chain Bolt - * Viper MK1/2 - The Viper is QuinTech's Misc. Weapons If its a gun that doesn't have a definitive type then it goes here. * Rail Flak - A small light machine rifle for taking down infantry units. Works good on anyone in the air, assuming you can hit them. 200 Round clip, 500 RPM fire rate . Does 10 DMG per bullet (2x on head shot)(the bullets are explosive) Map features. This is a list of areas on the map that can provide a tactical advantage. * Sky Base - If you find your self up here you can go to the edge of the base and snipe people below, this is assuming you can see them. The sky base is very high up. Latest/Upcoming Update This will show the latest update and the sneek peek of the next one (if a sneek peek is released) Current: Colt Attack! Space Age Prt1 - First set of new weapons. Future: Colt Attack! Space Age prt2-5 - Second set of new weapons, first set of buildings. Second set of new buildings, new map areas. Map walls extended. Fixes (as needed.)